Eres tú, Misaki?
by AkikawaMasamune
Summary: Misaki parece muy cambiado, ha estado servicial con Usami y hasta parece que le gusta demostrarle su afecto. -Misaki, dilo de nuevo por favor. -Akihiko, te amo. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?


Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Junjou Romantica, amo este anime/manga, es lo mas bello que existe en el planeta *-* En fin, antes de comenzar a leer quiero que sepan que esta fue una de mis ideas locas, sin embargo *Alerta de Spoilers* hay un capitulo parecido en el manga, solo que no recuerdo muy bien cual es. En fin, no quito mas su tiempo.

 **Summary:** Misaki parece muy cambiado, ha estado servicial con Usami y hasta parece que le gusta demostrarle su afecto. - _Misaki, dilo de nuevo por favor. -Akihiko, te amo._ ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? _  
_

 **Disclaimer:** El anime/manga le pertenecen a la genial Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo los utilizo con fines de diversión.

* * *

- _Usagi-san, Usagi-san, despierta por favor_ \- sentí unos pequeños empujones en mi espalda, esta vez no tendría piedad con el por despertarme, abrí los ojos y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento: tenía el rostro de Misaki justo frente a mí, al darse cuenta se sonrojó como sólo él sabe hacerlo, e increíblemente acortó la distancia y posó delicadamente sus labios en los míos, aunque fuera sólo un segundo, ese toque fue como el cielo para mi, estaba sorprendido.  
- _Misaki, ¿que fue eso?  
_ - _Es el incentivo para que te levantes y termines el trabajo, si no ya no habrá más de donde vino ese._  
Si, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y eso solamente lo hacía mas antojable y encantador, necesitaba estar dentro de él.  
- _Misaki ven_ \- lo jale del brazo y lo atraje a mi cuerpo, con la firme intención de devorarlo completo, necesitaba a mi Misaki, pero no sé cómo se escapó de mi agarre, y viéndome desde la puerta, aún sonrojado me dijo:  
- _No Usagi, hasta que termines no podrás hacer tuyo este cuerpo_ \- aun estaba sonrojado pero esa sonrisa que puso en su carita de ángel fue suficiente para hacer que me levantara y comenzara con mi trabajo.  
Durante toda la mañana fue increíblemente servicial, me llevaba la comida y hasta me besaba de imprevisto, este nuevo Misaki que siempre soñé me estaba volviendo loco, en cuanto terminara lo buscaría, no importa donde estuviera, no lo dejaría si quiera hablar, le arrancaría la ropa y lo besaría hasta que jadeara y me rogara por compasión, es más, no lo prepararía si quiera, lo tomaría de la cintura y le metería tan fuerte mi...  
- _Usagi-san, la cena esta lista_.  
- _Enseguida bajo, me falta una hoja._ Si, este nuevo Misaki sin duda me inspiraba demasiado.  
Al bajar me di cuenta que había preparado un banquete, y solo éramos dos personas.  
- _Misaki, ¿para quién es tanta comida?_  
- _Pues para nosotros Usagi-san, ¿hay algún problema?  
-Para nada, simplemente es que es demasiada.  
-Bueno, necesitas energías, haz estado trabajando toda la mañana y así no tendrás fuerzas para lo que venga en la noche_... Sus mejillas volvieron a pintarse de un irresistible carmesí, no lo pude evitar, me abalancé sobre él y lo besé tan desenfrenadamente como pude, pero pasó algo que no pensé que pasara jamás, mi pequeño amante me jalo del cabello y mientras nos besábamos me condujo al sillón, pero no fue solo eso, ahora estaba arriba de mi y con su deliciosa voz de niño me dijo:  
- _Hoy, seré yo quien te a-a-ataque, Usa, digo, Akihiko._  
Mi nombre, mi nombre salió de sus preciosos labios, lo miré a los ojos y estaba tan sonrojado como en mi vida lo hubiera visto antes, lo apreté con fuerza mientras le besaba las mejillas, los labios, la nariz los ojos...  
- _Misaki, dilo de nuevo por favor.  
-Akihiko, te amo._  
- _Misaki... También te amo, di mi nombre de nuevo, por favor_ \- Lo apreté con fuerza, no lo quería dejar ir jamás - _Dilo de nuevo._  
- _Akihiko, me estás apretando demasiado_ \- una melodiosa risa escapó de sus labios y no pude evitar atraerlo más hacia mí.  
- _Dilo otra vez, Misaki..._ Pero de pronto todo se puso negro, y sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, ¿cómo había oscurecido tan pronto?, ¿Y como había llegado a mi cama? Entonces lo escuché, unos pequeños jadeos a mi lado.  
- _Baka, baka, bakaaaaaa! ¿Qué rayos crees que haces abrazándome de esa manera? Y por milésima vez te lo repito: YO NO SOY SUZUKI-SAAAAN!_  
Ah, ahora caigo en la cuenta, no podía ser cierta tanta belleza, estaba soñando, aunque el otro Misaki no era tan malhumorado como este.  
- _Misaki, ¿por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre?  
-Pero si lo acabo de hacer…espera…eso no…BAKAAAAAAAAA!_ \- El pobre paso por todos los colores imaginables para quedarse con un carmesí intenso, mientras me aventaba las almohadas y todo lo que se encontraba en la cama, es lo que me gano por dormir con un niño, pero es el niño que amo y por el que daría la vida sin dudarlo.

POV Misaki  
A veces es bueno hacer algo por la persona que quieres, espera, ¿yo pensé eso? Desde que estoy aquí me pregunto constantemente como es que Usagi llego a la edad que tiene sin nadie que cuidara de él.  
- _Usagi-san, la cena esta lista  
-Enseguida bajo, me falta una hoja._  
Siempre trabajando, he leído sus novelas y sé que pone todo su esfuerzo en ellas, es un buen hombre a pesar de todo.  
- _Misaki, ¿para quién es tanta comida?  
-Pues para nosotros Usagi-san, ¿hay algún problema?  
-Para nada, simplemente es que es demasiada.  
-Bueno, necesitas energías, haz estado trabajando toda la mañana y así no tendrás fuerzas para lo que venga en la noche..._ No puede ser, ¿lo dije en voz alta? No puedo creerlo ahora va a pensar otras cosas que no son ciertas.  
- _Misaki, no sabes lo feliz que me haces_ \- Me abrazó por atrás y eso solo hizo que me sintiera mas apenado de lo que ya estaba. - _Te amo, Misaki, nunca me dejes._  
- _Yo-Yo ta-tambien Usagi-San  
-Misaki, si me amas di mi nombre._  
Queeee no podía estarme pidiendo eso, es tan vergonzoso, pero tiene razón, debo ser hombre y decírselo, a pesar de todo yo lo amo a él, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, y Usagi siempre ve por mí antes de ver por el mismo; me volteo y se lo digo a la cara, no puede ser tan difícil.  
- _Te- te amo, Akihiko._ Sentía mis mejillas arder, mi corazón latía tan desbocado que sentía que se me saldría del pecho, pero Usagi solo me apretó fuerte contra él mientras me besaba, sentía su lengua en mis labios y de inmediato le di acceso, me encantan sus besos pero jamás se lo diré, podría sufrir graves consecuencias si lo hago, y por consecuencias me refiero a un incapacitante dolor de espalda.  
- _Misaki, di mi nombre de nuevo_ \- me dijo al oído mientras me abrazaba fuerte contra él, está bien, creo que es muy fuerte.  
- _A-akihiko, me estas aplastando..._  
Y todo se volvió oscuro.  
¿Pero por que seguía sintiendo que me aplastaban? Volteé a los lados y cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra me di cuenta que Usagi me está abrazando tan fuerte que siento que me va a quebrar las costillas. Ah, ahora entiendo, estaba soñando y el baka de Usagi me está aplastando realmente, ¡me asfixio!

-Misaki, dilo otra vez...Misaki, dilo otra vez.- Lo que me faltaba, además habla dormido, ¿cuanto más tengo que sufrir con este hombre?.

Jadee intentando quitármelo de encima pero era imposible, estaba más pegado de mi que una garrapata.

- _Baka, baka, bakaaaaaa! ¿Qué rayos crees que haces abrazándome de esa manera? Y por milésima vez te lo repito: YO NO SOY SUZUKI-SAAAAN!  
-Misaki, ¿por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre?  
-Pero si lo acabo de hacer…espera…eso no…BAKAAAAAAAAA!- _No puede ser cierto, yo estaba soñando, ¿eso quiere decir que Usagi-San soñaba lo mismo que yo? Sentía mi cabeza dando vueltas, mientras los colores se me subían al rostro, y mi casero solo me veía con esa mirada de inocente, por lo que solo pude atinar a aventarle las almohadas, las sabanas, a Suzuki-San…

- _Misaki_ \- Sentí como me apretaba entre sus brazos, me tranquiliza estar así con él, aunque no se lo diría nunca, me siento protegido cuando hace eso.- _¿Dime que soñabas Misaki?_

- _No importa, por tu culpa me desperté, ya que no parabas de decir "Dilo otra vez, dilo otra vez"_ \- hice un intento por imitar su voz, pero no salió tan bien debido a que acababa de despertar, a Usagi solo le dio risa, por lo que levante la mirada y encontré esa expresión alegre que tanto me gusta ver en él.

- _Misaki, yo estaba soñando que decías mi nombre, llevamos 4 años saliendo y aun así no lo has hecho nunca, ¿es porque no me tienes confianza?, ¿o no me amas lo suficiente para llamarme por mi nombre?_

Sentía que mi cara se iba a quemar, pero él tiene razón, yo también lo quiero hacer, quiero llamarlo por su nombre como él lo hace conmigo, quiero que el sepa que es la única persona a la que amare y llamare de esa manera, pero soy un cobarde, por lo que me escondo en su pecho, aspirando su aroma que tanto amo.

- _Hay que dormir, Misaki, son las 4:30 de la madrugada y mañana debo entregar el manuscrito_. Siento como me separa de él pero yo lo abrazo más fuerte, no, ya no lastimare mas a Usagi, si lo soñé yo también es por algo, hoy es el día, debo hacerlo, ser hombre, ya tengo 22 años no es tiempo de estar con niñerías.

- _T-te amo, A-akihiko_. Si lo hice, fui capaz de hacerlo

- _Misaki_ \- Me aprieta mas fuerte pero no sé como lo hace, que encuentra mi cara en medio de la oscuridad y me planta un beso, al principio lento, saboreando mis labios, pero se va haciendo más apasionado con el pasar de los segundos y terminamos acostados mientras tocamos nuestros cuerpos, en mi sueño yo lo atacaba a él, no espera, yo no puedo ser capaz de algo así, una cosa a la vez Misaki. Nos separamos un momento por falta de aire, Usa, digo Akihiko me ve a los ojos y sonríe mientras me dice: - _Misaki, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, te amo Misaki, y jamás me cansare de repetírtelo._

- _Y yo te amo a ti, Akihiko_. Es más fácil decirlo una vez que has superado el miedo de la primera vez, hey, quizá si sea capaz de atacarlo, emm, no, una cosa a la vez.

* * *

Y, fué todo. ¿Comentarios?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Jitomatazos?, lo que quieran decirme pueden dejar un Review, muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
